Stannis Baratheon
Stannis Baratheon ist ein Hauptcharakter in Game of Thrones. Gespielt wird er von Stephen Dillane. In der ersten Staffel der Serie wird er zwar erwähnt, selbst tritt er allerdings erst in der zweiten Staffel auf. Stannis Baratheon war einer der ersten, die erfuhren, dass Roberts angebliche Kinder die von Cersei und Jaime sind. Seinen Verdacht äußerte er der damaligen Hand es Königs, Jon Arryn. Gemeinsam fanden die beiden dann raus, dass Joffrey, Tommen, und Myrcella Bastarde der Königin sind. Stannis ist der zweitgeborene Sohn des Baratheon Hauses, der jüngere Bruder von Robert Baratheon und der ältere von Renly Baratheon. Er diente im engen Rat seines Bruder und trägt den Titel "Lord von Drachenstein". Während der ersten Staffel ist Stannis verreist. Nachdem Joffrey Baratheon zum neuen König ernannt wurde, der aus einer inzestuösen Affäre heraus entstand, erklärt er sich für den rechtmäßigen König. Geschichte Robert führte Krieg gegen Aerys II. Targaryen, welcher dazu führte, dass er entthront wurde und Robert der König auf dem Eisernen Thron wurde. Stannis kämpfte während dieses Krieges für Robert, wurde in Sturmkap aber für den Großteil des Krieges belagert. Er und seine Männer wurden vom damaligen Schmuggler Davos Seewert vor dem Verhungern gerettet, indem er ein Schiff voll Zwiebeln und Kartoffeln in die Burg brachte. Stannis schlug Davos zur Belohnung zum Ritter, bestrafte ihn aber zeitgleich für das Schmuggeln, indem er ihm vier Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand abschlug. Trotzdem ist Davos Stannis treu ergeben und sah Stannis' Bestrafung als gerechtfertigt an. Davos steht seitdem loyal zu Stannis und wird zu einem seiner engsten Berater."Der Garten der Knochen"HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Davos Seaworth entry Davos' Sohn Matthos dient Stannis nun als Schriftgelehrter.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Matthos Seaworth entry Stannis nahm Drachenstein, den Sitz des Hauses Targaryen, ein und während Graufreuds Rebellion zerstörte er die Flotte der Graufreuds."Gewinn oder stirb" Stannis und Robert haben sich nie geliebt und trotz Stannis' Arbeit und Pflichtbewusstsein im Krieg machte Robert Renly zum Lord von Sturmkap, obwohl Renly noch ein Kind war und demnach nicht gekämpft hatte."Der Norden vergisst nicht""Der Winter naht""Eine goldene Krone" Stannis wurde der Lord von Drachenstein und Mitglied in Roberts Kleinem Rat als Meister der Schiffe. Er ist der am wenigsten beliebte der Baratheon Brüder.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Stannis Baratheon entry Er heiratete Selyse Florent, wobei ihre Ehe jedoch lieblos ist; Stannis sieht sie als schwach und krank an und ist erzürnt, dass sie nicht in der Lage ist, ihm einen Sohn zu gebären. Die beiden haben eine gemeinsame Tochter, Sharin Baratheon. "Die Nachtlande" Während der ersten Staffel ist Stannis für eine längere Zeit auf Drachenstein, um die Stabilität der Insel zu gewährleisten. Er ist zum Glauben an den Herrn des Lichts übergetreten, da er von der Priesterin Melisandre beeinflusst wurde. Die meisten seiner Anhänger sind ihm bei der Konvertierung gefolgt. Er hat das Zeichen des Herr des Lichts übernommen, wobei das Zeichen der Baratheons mit dem des Herr des Lichts verschmilzt. Es zeigt nun den Hirsch der Baratheons in einem brennenden Herz. In der Serie Staffel 1 Stannis wird das erste mal in einer Unterhaltung zwischen seinem jüngeren Bruder Renly und Ser Loras Tyrell, in welcher Loras Renly vorschlägt, dass er den Eisernen Thron für sich selbst beanspruchen könne, erwähnt. Renly macht daraufhin klar, dass er der vierte, hinter seinen Neffen und Stannis, in der Linie der Thronfolger ist, woraufhin Loras erwidert, dass niemand Stannis unterstützen wird, da er eine "Persönlichkeit wie ein Hummer" habe."Der Wolf und der Löwe" König Robert erzählt Eddard Stark, dass er seine Brüder nicht liebt und Eddard als seinen wahren Bruder ansieht."Eine goldene Krone" Nach König Roberts Tod und der Erkenntnis von Joffreys echter Vaterschaft, entscheidet Eddard, dass Stannis der rechtmäßige König sein muss. Renly bietet Eddard an, Joffrey in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, aber nur, wenn Eddard Renly unterstützt, den Eisernen Thron zu besteigen. Eddard lehnt sein Angebot wütend ab und sagt ihm, dass Stannis besser für den Thron geeignet ist und er ein erfahrener Kommandant und Anführer sei, woraufhin Renly entgegnet, dass Stannis ein genauso starker Krieger sei wie Robert, aber nicht der beste König sein wird. Eddard entsendet später einen Brief an Stannis in seiner Festung Drachenstein, um ihn über die Situation zu Informieren. Kleinfinger empfielt, Joffrey oder Renly zu unterstützen und sie aus dem Schatten heraus zu Manipulieren, da Stannis als Thronfolger die Sieben Königslande in einen Krieg stürzen wird, doch Eddard hält daran fest, dass Stannis der rechtmäßige Thronfolger ist."Baelor" Varys erzählt Eddard, dass Königin Cersei mehr über Stannis besorgt ist als über jeden anderen, sogar mehr als über die Armee, die Robb Stark ausgehoben hat, da Stannis ein bewiesener und erfahrener Kommandant und dafür bekannt ist, keine Gnade für seine Feinde walten zu lassen. Eddard erwidertm dass Stannis immernoch der rechtmäßige Thronfolger ist, was sehr zur Enttäuschung von Varys beiträgt. Als der Bürgerkrieg in den Sieben Königslanden ausbricht, erreicht die Lennister und Stark, dass Stannis und Renly hinzu um den Thron kämpfen werden. Robb Stark überlegt, sich Stannis anzuschließen, aber seine Gefolgsleute überreden ihn, sich zum König des Nordens zu küren und seine eigene Sache zu verfolgen."Feuer und Blut" Staffel 2 Stannis tritt zum Herrn des Lichts über und erlaubt Melisandre die Statuen der Sieben zu verbrennen. Maester Cressen will die Zeremonie unterbrechen, wird aber von Melisandre zurückgewiesen und erklärt Stthumb|Stannis und seine Gefolgsleute während der Konvertierung zum [[Der Herr des Lichts|Herrn des Lichts.]]annis zum prophezeiten Helden, wenn er ein flammendes Schwert aus einer der sieben Statuen zieht. Stannis setzt sich mit seinen Gefolgsleuten zum Rat zusammen und bereitet einen Brief vor. der durch die Sieben Königslande geschickt werden soll, da er von Eddard Stark erfuhr, dass Joffrey ein inzestuöser Sohn von Cersei und Jaime Lennister ist, und nicht Roberts Erbe. Daraus ergibt sich, dass Stannis der rechtmäßige Thronfolger ist und er will daher alles dafür tun, den Thron zu besteigen, obwohl er unterlegen ist. Sein Jüngerer Bruder Renly will ebenfalls den Thron besteigen, was Stannis sehr missfällt. Davos will Stannis überzeugen, Frieden mit Renly zu schließen und gemeinsam gegen Joffrey vorzurücken, was Stannis jedoch ablehnt. Kurz darauf versucht Cressen Melisandre zu vergiften, indem er Melisandre das Gefühl vermittelt, sich für die Einmischung in die Zeremonie, zu entschuldigen. Er trinkt den vergifteten Wein als erstes, damit Melisandre sich sicher fühlen kann, Melisandre jedoch hat seinen Plan bereits erkannt, lässt sich aber nichts anmerken, nicht einmal, als sie den vergifteten Wein ohne eine Reaktion trinkt. Während Cressen an dem Gift stirbt, ist Melisandre nicht betroffen und blickt auf den Sterbenden Maester herab. thumb|Stannis und [[Renly Baratheon|Renly reden über den Anspruch auf den Thron.]] Davos rekrutiert den Piratenführer Salladhor Saan für Stannis Sache, 30 Schiffe mit sich bringend. Währenddessen verführt Melisandre Stannis mit der Hoffnung auf einen Nachfolger, der Stannis nachgibt. Danach begibt sich Stannis zu den Sturmlanden, wo er auf seinen Bruder trifft und sich mit ihm um den Anspruch auf den Thron streitet. Sie bleiben erfolglos und Stannis gibt Renly die Möglichkeit, eine weitere Nacht nachzudenken. Stannis beautragt daraufhin Davos, Melisandre in die Höhlen nahe Renlys Lager zu schmuggeln, ohne ihm zu sagen warum und ihm verbietend, weiter nachzufragen. Direkt nachdem sie einen erschreckenden Schatten zur Welt gebracht hat, begibt sich der Schatten zu Renly und tötet ihn. Der Großteil von Renlys Streitmacht tritt zu Stannis über und er gelangt so an die Kontrolle über den Großteil der Sturmlande. Renlys verbündete vom Haus Tyrell kehren zurück nach Rosengarten. Er plant mit dieser überlegenen Streitmacht nach Königsmund zu segeln, wobei Davos ihm davon abrät, Melisandre mitzunehmen, das es Gerüchte gibt, dass sie Stannis kontrollieren würde. Stannis ist wütend, dass er ihm diese Anforderung stellt, ist aber einverstanden und nimmt sie nicht mit. Er erklärt Davos zum Führer seiner Flotte für den Angriff auf die Bucht von Schwarzwasser."Der Geist von Harrenhal" Die Flotte segelt nördlich an der Küste entlang und Davos teilt Stannis mit, dass sie nurnoch einen Tag von ihrem Ziel entfernt sind. Stannis begrüßt Davos' Loyalität und wie er sich seinen Noblen Titel verdient. Er ruft die Erinnerung zurück, als Davos viele Leben bei der Belagerung von Sturmkap vor dem verhungern rettete und versichert ihm, er werde als die Hand des Königs dienen, wenn Stannis auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt."Der Prinz von Winterfell" Stannis erreicht Königsmund mit einer überlegeneren Streitmacht als die Verteidiger, sowohl mit Schiffen als auch Soldaten und hat vor, die Stadt einzunehmen; er leitet die Schlacht von Schwarzwasser ein. Er segelt gerade in den Hafen ein, als Tyrion Lennister seine Falle einsetzt, indem er ein unbemanntes Schiff, mit Seefeuer beladen, auf Stannis' Flotte zusegeln lässt. Daraufhin entzündet Bronn es mit einem brennenden Pfeil und entfacht so das Feuer, dessen Substanz sich vorher auf dem Wasser und zwischen den Schiffen ausgebreitet hat. Eine gigantische Explosion zerstört viele der Schiffe, auch Davos' kommandierendes Schiff. Stannis sieht das Schauspiel mit an und sagt dem Rest der Flotte, dass sie sich bereit zur Landung machen sollen. Als Ser Imry Florent ihm mitteilt, dass hunderte sterben werden, erwidert Stannis kalt "Tausende." "Schwarzwasser" Stannis befindet sich die komplette Schlacht über an der direkten Front, er ist der erste der anlandet, der erste der die Mauern erreicht und der erste, der die Leitern erklimmt. Er tötet viele Soldaten, auch wenn er gegen mehrere gleichzeitig bestehen muss, und das ohne Helm oder Schild. Er schickt eine Streitmacht zum Schlammtor, um es mit einem Rammbock zu öffnen, während er die Mauern hält. Ein Überraschungsangriff , angeführt von Tyrion Lennister, der die Soldaten durch die Tunnel führte, zerstört den Rammbock, verhindert so den Durchbruch, jethumb|left|Stannis muss die Niederlage seiner Männer mitansehen.doch wird Tyrion von weiteren eintreffenden Soldaten von Stannis angegriffen. Stannis scheint den Sieg sicher zu haben, doch Tywin Lennister erreicht das Schlachtfeld, mit einem weiteren General aus dem Haus Lennister und Kavallerie aus dem Hause Tyrell. Seine Soldaten bringen die Wende und schlagen Stannis' Armee in die Flucht. Stannis muss es von der Mauer aus ansehen und schreit seine flüchtenden Männer an, stehen zu bleiben und zu kämpfen, da er sich nicht geschlagen geben will, doch seine Wachen ziehen den immernoch schreienden und rufenden Stannis vom Schlachtfeld. Stannis kehrt nach Drachenstein zurück und konfrontiert Melisandre, da er die Richtigkeit ihrer Vorhersagungen bezweifelt und beginnt sie anschließend zu würgen. Jedoch lässt er von ihr ab, als sie ihn daran erinnert, dass auch er an dem Tod seines Bruders Schuld trägt. Sie warnt ihn, dass er noch viele hintergehen und betrügen wird, bevor ihr langer Krieg vorüber ist, doch er muss weiterkämpfen. Sie zeigt ihm eine Vision in den Flammen und gewinnt sein Vertrauen zurück."Valar morghulis" Erscheinen In den Büchern Lord Stannis taucht zum ersten Mal im zweiten Teil des ersten Buches "Die Erben von Winterfell" auf. Nach seiner Niederlage am Schwarzwasser wird Stannis von Davos Seewert überrredet in den Norden zu reisen und der Nachtwache zu helfen. Es kommt zur Schlacht an der Mauer gegen die Wildlinge die für Stannis siegreich ausgeht. Stannis begibt sich auf Rat Jon Schnees zu den Bergvölkern, welche noch immer den Starks loyal gegenüber stehen. Er kann Tiefwald Motte einnehmen und nimmt Asha Graufreud gefangen. Schließlich will er nach Winterfell marschieren aber sein Feldzug bricht im Schnee zusammen. Mitten im Schneesturm keine drei Tagesreisen von Winterfell entfernt wird er plötzlich von einer Gruppe Reitern überrascht, bei der es sich um Gefangene von Tiefwald Motte und einen Bankier aus Bravos handelt. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Referenzen en:Stannis Baratheon Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Der kleine Rat Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel